


Details

by SordidCupquake



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidCupquake/pseuds/SordidCupquake
Summary: Just a short Trans!Mabel fic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote and a small warning:  
> I refer to her with female pronouns despite the fact that she isn't out in story. Hopefully, that doesn't cause any confusion.  
> As for the warning, if you're someone who suffers from bad dysphoria that is easily triggered, please don't read. I don't want something I've written to make you feel horrible. My next trans!Mabel fic will be more fluffy, so if you like the idea but prefer something less sad (or not sad at all), just wait for that. Thank you.
> 
> To everyone who'll continue reading past this point, please enjoy!
> 
> Small thing. The full title is "Pay Attention to my Details, or my Details Will Not Matter". But it was shortened.

She had silently made her way up the stairs, not taking even a moment to look at her mother or her brother. The bathroom door had shut silently behind her. And then the tears came. The lock clicked, and she stumbled towards the sink, covering her mouth. She focused hard onto nothing in particular as she choked back sobs into her palm. She could barely recognize the person in the mirror anymore. She wanted to scream. Pull out the now short hairs on her head. Be mad at her mom. Tear her uncomfortable skin from her frame. But all she could do was stare, shaking. Sobbing. Nothing felt real anymore. Nothing felt right. Nothing ever felt right. Not her name, not her skin... the only thing that ever felt right was having long hair. The brown locks which brought out some strange feminine quality in her face that made her feel... good. Right. But they were gone. And it broke something inside of her. She couldn't even bring herself to look back up at the mirror. It was awful. Almost horrifying.  
An abrupt knock on the door pulled her from her own head. Quickly, she yelled something about the bathroom being occupied and fumbled to turn the faucet on. Water cascaded out into the sink. The noise drowned out the voice on the other side of the door, who she suspected to be her brother. But she didn't want to face him right now. Not like this. Her eyes were red, and he would just know she was crying. Then he'd ask her why, and complicate everything. He always complicated everything. But she stood there with the water running for what felt like hours, sobbing the whole time. Eventually, she swallowed hard and switched the thing off. Now all she wanted to do was sleep and just forget everything.  
The hallway outside of the bathroom was silent, and empty, save for herself. Everything seemed to blur together as she pulled her body towards her bedroom. She walked the same steps she always had and swiftly opened the door. Greeted by the semi-comforting sight of her dumb posters and stuffed animals. Her bed, a warm embrace that made her forget the woes of the last few... minutes? Hours? Something. As she laid, it made her feel okay. But, after that short moment of solace, her eyes began to well up again. And she cried, screaming into her pillow. Not really in anger, but she also wouldn't say it wasn't in anger.  
Why did everything have to be so... difficult?


End file.
